Si sí o si no
by Heit
Summary: Mini-fic basado en la canción del mismo título. Harry y Ginny tienen problemas con su relación... ¿Por qué? (creeme, no leerás muchos fics míos como este) R/R!!!!!!


Este... esta "cosa" o como tú prefieras llamarlo lo escribí hace mucho tiempo mientras me aburría en clase de matemáticas (en esas horas tengo otras cosas más interesantes por hacer que escuchar a Paco) y nunca he estado muy segura de publicarlo... la verdad, no es lo mejor que he escrito, ¡pero es algo inédito! No creo que leas muchas cosas mías con una trama similar.  
  
Venga, léelo y dentro de un minuto (que es mas o menos lo que tardarás en leer esto, porque es bastante cortillo... corto pero escueto) mándame un review para decirme lo que te ha parecido, o sólo para decirme que lo has leído.  
  
-=±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±=-±  
  
SI SÍ... O SI NO  
  
Ginny estaba en la habitación, había hechizado una maleta para que cupiera en ella más de lo normal e iba de un lado para otro recogiendo cosas y poniéndolas en ella.  
  
Harry estaba en el Ministerio, trabajando, aunque tardaría poco en llegar.  
  
Y así fue. La puerta se abrió y él entró, y se sorprendió al ver a Ginny recogiendo sus cosas del salón, y aún más que ni siquiera le saludara...  
  
-Gin... Gin, ¿qué haces?  
  
Ginny le miró duramente, cogió una pequeña pila de libros y fue a la habitación, donde estaba la maleta. Harry la siguió.  
  
-Gin... ¿qué quiere decir esto? ¿para qué esta maleta? ¿a dónde vas?  
  
Ginny volvió a fulminarle con la mirada.  
  
-Harry... dime si sí o si no...  
  
-¿Qué? Gin, no te entiendo.  
  
Ginny seguía recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta.  
  
-Mírame a los ojos y di que siempre me mentiste... dime que todo se acabó.  
  
Harry abría y cerraba la boca, estupefacto, intentando decir algo, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido que no fuera ahogado.  
  
-Gin... no sé qué... pero yo... yo nunca te mentiría, y lo sabes.  
  
-¡Mientes!  
  
[Dime tú si sí o si no, si es verdad que Dios existe, si fue con el corazón todo lo que dijiste. Y mirándome a los ojos, di que siempre me mentiste, di que todo se acabó, que he de estar triste. Que no hay nada entre nosotros, que la Luna se apagó]  
  
Ginny se sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una foto y se la tiró a Harry.  
  
-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerme algo así!  
  
Aquella foto... en ella salían Harry y otra chica medio desnudos en una postura un tanto comprometida, y detrás de ella ponía "Gracias por lo de la otra noche, fue digno de recordar".  
  
-¡La encontré en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta! ¡Esa era la reunión urgente que tenías! ¿verdad? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Que ahora te dedicas a fotografiar cómo te tiras a cualquier zorra o qué?  
  
-Gin... yo...  
  
-¡Ni Gin ni leches, Harry! ¡No tienes que decirme nada!  
  
-¿Dónde están Ann y David?  
  
-Ahora mismo están con mis padres... me los llevo conmigo, pero te los traeré los fines de semana para que estés con ellos.  
  
-Ginny... no te vayas por favor... te quiero...  
  
-¡Mientes! No dudo que me quisieras cuando nos casamos o cuando tuvimos a Ann y David, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que es obvio que ya no me amas... ¡Si lo hicieras no me habrías hecho eso, joder! Ahora me voy donde no puedas encontrarme.  
  
-¿Pero tú me quieres?  
  
-Aún te quiero, pero ya no tengo miedo... Pero dime tú, Harry... ¿Tengo razón? ¿Es verdad que ya no me amas?  
  
[Ya no tengo miedo a estar sin ti, no quiero más intentos de seguir alargando esta miseria... Y después de tanto tiempo de querernos, todo acaba porque sí, porque todo en esta tierra tiene fin... Dime si tengo razón y me iré por donde vine]  
  
Harry no dijo nada. Ginny dio un bufido y se volvió a dirigir hacia el salón a recoger unos discos.  
  
-Ginny, comprendo que no quieras seguir conmigo, porque reconozco que he sido un estúpido, pero no te vayas. Sabes bien que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro... y los niños... necesitan un padre...  
  
-Que tendrán los fines de semana y cuando yo rehaga mi vida.  
  
-Ginny... es triste que algo hermoso acabe así...  
  
-Mírame a los ojos Harry. Dime tú si sí o si no... dime que todo se acabó... quiero ver cómo lo dices. Quiero que me digas que estos trece años de matrimonio tocan su fin, dime que no me quieres...  
  
[Dime tú si sí o si no, quiero ver cómo lo dices, que me sangre el corazón... quiero que me lo expliques. Y mirándome a los ojos, di que todo se acabó...]  
  
Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio. Ginny recogió las últimas cosas, cerró la maleta y cogió dos bolsas de Ann y David y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Dímelo Harry... y me iré por donde vine...  
  
-Sé que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal y que cometí un grave error, pero aún te quiero, y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo...  
  
-Bien... en unos días recibirás noticias de mi abogado para tramitar los papeles del divorcio.  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta, cogió las maletas y salió dando un portazo.  
  
[Dime si tengo razón y me iré por donde vine. Dime tú si sí o si no y me iré por donde vine] 


End file.
